Mine
by JemKay
Summary: The general agreement within Camelot is that Merlin belongs by Arthur's side, until Sir Geoffrey comes and rips them apart from jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am not abandoning Save Me, but that story requires longer focus (I'm in first year uni in science, and midterms are almost done meaning my exams are starting up soon in Dec -.-), and inspiration for this story came to me so fast I was forced to write it :P This story will be short, I only anticipate a couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: don't own obvs

p.s. this is my first attempt at writing slash please be kind and review :D

HAPPY READING!

p.p.s. I will hopefully be updating Save Me when exams are over and I'm free :D

* * *

There was an unspoken rule in Camelot that every person, from peasant to knight, obeyed without question: The King's manservant Merlin was to be treated with the highest degree of respect.

No one could pinpoint the exact moment Merlin became so vital to Camelot and it's King, but every person residing in the land knew that Merlin was deeply important to the King – after all, the King had saved Merlin's life on more than one occasion and had made the consequences of anyone upsetting or hurting Merlin quite clear.

Even the King's advisory counsel knew better than to speak about the King's close relationship with his manservant after what had happened to Lord Nikolas.

"_My King! This cannot continue!" Lord Nikolas was oblivious to the cold stare of King Arthur that turned to him and the looks of obvious fear and pity the rest of the counsel gave him. "You are much to close to the serving boy! You treat him with much more respect than a person of his station deserves, you consult him about matters that are obviously much too difficult for someone of his intellect to understand, and you listen to his obviously wrong advice!"_

_The counsel chambers were silent as the King observed Lord Nikolas. The King's eyes flickered to his manservant, who stood frozen off to one side and took note of the slight shaking of Merlin's hands. The King's eyes narrowed._

"_Yes, and?" _

_Lord Nikolas spluttered._

"_I fail to see why this concerns you, Lord Nikolas." The King sneered. "I do not have to give you an explanation for my actions when Merlin is the only person whom I trust completely. Merlin has saved my life before, he is honest with me, and he understands how much I care for Camelot. Insulting his intelligence is an insult to me personally." The King's eyes were blazing. "I am not in need for someone like you to be on my counsel if you choose to outright show disrespect to my manservant and to insult me."_

Lord Nikolas had been replaced the next day, and no one had ever made the mistake of addressing the obvious closeness of the King and his manservant again.

For the King and his manservant were very close indeed. When they walked together, Merlin did not walk slightly behind the King as was customary, but rather next to the King and close enough that their arms would brush every so often. It became apparent the King could not go five minutes without touching Merlin in some way, whether it be an arm around the shoulders, a light whack on Merlin's head, or running his fingers through Merlin's hair. The King seemed to know Merlin inside and out, because on more than one occasion, the King had taken a heavy load from Merlin's arms. When Merlin protested he could carry it, the King simply raised his eyebrows and reminded Merlin of the many times he fell from attempting to carry very heavy loads.

Through all this, the people of Camelot came to love the innocent, clumsy, adorable manservant that could bring a smile to the King's normally serious face. Over time, there was a general agreement that Merlin belonged by the King's side; whether as friend, advisor, or consort. Many people hoped for a combination of the three.

Indeed, life in Camelot was happy for the King, his manservant, and the people.

Until Sir Geoffrey arrived.

* * *

That's just the opener it gets better I promise :D


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT: I'm pre-warning that this story is slightly OOC for Arthur and Merlin. I wanted to explore a different side of both their personalities, and Arthur's personality will be explained. I just wanted to say that in case Arthur or Merlin seemed slightly not in character haha :P

Thank you to all the kind reviews!

* * *

Sir Geoffrey came from a line of very vicious and cunning knights. His family was known throughout the Kingdom, for all the males from his family had been knights. The family was very cold-hearted; if a son born was not strong, it would be left for wolves in the forest. Sir Geoffrey was very strong and muscular, and had been knighted by Uther himself. But Geoffrey did not hold the traits of a knight that was so valued by Arthur. Geoffrey was cold and cruel; he did not fight for justice and he had a rather insatiable bloodlust. But Arthur had known Geoffrey since he was a boy, despite not having heard from Geoffrey for a few years, and welcomed the knight back into his ranks when Geoffrey returned to Camelot.

When Geoffrey arrived in Camelot, he immediately noticed the relationship between Arthur and his manservant. Geoffrey remained friendly and warm towards the boy, who was obviously a weakling with a small and thin build, but his mind was racing with disgust at the thought of an irrelevant servant taking his place at Arthur's side. For Geoffrey craved power and he lusted for Arthur.

Geoffrey was mostly irritated because the manservant was changing Arthur. When Geoffrey and Arthur were younger, they would pass hours securing their positions of power over the servants, the townspeople, and even the other knights. But now Arthur spoke of justice and kindness, and it made Geoffrey want to puke. No king would have a fierce hold over his people if they showed weakness like that!

Nevertheless, Geoffrey knew that he could show Arthur the errors of his ways, especially regarding the manservant. It would take a great amount of cunning on Geoffrey's part, but he knew it would be worth it when Merlin was gone and Geoffrey would take his rightful place at Arthur's side and in Arthur's bed.

Currently, the knights were seated around a table giving reports as Arthur planned on tracking a group of thieves through his Kingdom. The knights and Arthur were so thoroughly focused on their task, that they did not noticed Merlin's tired eyes and that he seemed to be swaying on the spot.

Arthur held up his cup for more water, and his eyes abruptly refocused on Merlin when he finally noticed the shaking hands holding the jug.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, jumping up to grab the jug and hand it to another servant. The noise level dropped as the rest of the knights' eyes flickered to the pair. "Did you sleep last night?"

Merlin blinked. "No … you told me to polish your armour and your reserve armour, which took forever, and because I had to help you with training yesterday and pick plants for Gaius, I had to clean out the leech tanks all last night because Gaius needs to treat his patients today."

Arthur huffed as the rest of the knights rolled their eyes in good humour, knowing and trusting Arthur to take care of Merlin. "You're supposed to tell me when you aren't feeling well."

"I feel fine!" Merlin protested, and Arthur stared at him pointedly.

"You're shaking where you're standing and you look like you're going to collapse any second now."

"But you need me here." Merlin's protest sounded weaker and almost like a question.

Arthur shook his head. "I have other servants. Go up to my chambers and get some rest so I at least know where to find you. I don't want a repeat of when you fell asleep in one of the storage chambers and I was forced to search for you for half the day."

"That was only once!" Merlin's voice squeaked, and he blushed in embarrassment. "And you won't let me live it down!"

Arthur grinned. "Because you looked so funny when you shot out of sleep and took half the boxes with you when you fell over."

Merlin huffed, but relaxed when Arthur ran his finger through the hairs at the base of Merlin's neck. "Go on up and get some rest." Arthur murmured, and Merlin nodded obediently, leaving the room.

Geoffrey's look of disgust was missed by everyone as it flashed across his face briefly. It should be **him** sharing an intimate moment with the King, not Merlin.

* * *

Arthur returned to his rooms an hour later, telling the guards at his doors that he did not want to be disturbed unless it was important. He shut the door behind him and stopped. Merlin's jacket and neckerchief was folded on one of his chairs with Merlin's boots placed neatly beside it. Merlin himself was curled under Arthur's sheets with only a bit of the silky black hair peeping out. Arthur had to physically restrain himself from joining Merlin in his bed.

One, because it was midday and Arthur still had work to do. Two, because he wasn't sure how Merlin would react to that.

Though the two men were very close, Arthur still felt awkward at times with the knowledge there were certain boundaries he could not cross with his manservant. Arthur had admitted to himself a long time ago that he loved his manservant, but he doubted Merlin felt the same way. In fact, Arthur was almost positive Merlin didn't feel the same way. Merlin spent half his time cleaning up Arthur's messes (literally and figuratively) and spent the other half of his time bearing the brunt of Arthur's more potent emotions. Arthur was certain that he would rule identically, if not more viciously, to Uther if Merlin was not by his side everyday. Arthur's upbringing and influences from childhood had only begun to recede when Arthur met Merlin.

Arthur allowed an indulgent smile to cross his face; he knew Merlin sleeping in Arthur's bed, instead of in the servant's chamber, was Merlin's own way of challenging Arthur's orders. Arthur didn't mind at all.

Arthur turned to his table near the fire and sat down with a sigh, pulling his paperwork forward.

After about twenty minutes, Arthur paused and looked up again. The room was warm and the fire was crackling, and Arthur's eyes strayed to the silent and motionless boy on his bed.

Arthur smiled. He could get used to this.

* * *

An hour later, a light knock on the door disrupted Arthur from his work. He glanced over to Merlin, who was thankfully still asleep, and moved over to open the door slightly.

"Arthur!" Geoffrey said jovially, smirking at the King.

Arthur nodded back, giving him a slight smile. "What can I do for you Geoffrey?"

"Can't I come in to catch up with an old friend?" Geoffrey faked hurt and winked at Arthur. "We can reminisce the good old days."

Arthur paused and glanced back. Merlin was still asleep, but he had not had the chance to talk alone with Geoffrey yet.

"Alright," Arthur pushed the door open wider. "But we have to be quiet."

"Why?" Geoffrey moved into the room and shut the door behind him

"Merlin." Arthur nodded his head towards the bed and moved the papers off the desk, missing the look of hatred Geoffrey directed at Merlin.

"You … ah … you let your manservant sleep in the royal bed?" Geoffrey's tone was delicate, and Arthur turned around to eye him once the table was clear.

"He's different." Arthur explained. "He's special."

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows as the two men settled into their seats, the knight purposely choosing the one to the King's immediate right.

"Of course," Geoffrey agreed smiling. "I myself have had many special friends."

Arthur had to stop himself from snarling. "Not that way." He ground out.

Geoffrey blinked. "I didn't mean to offend you." The knight smiled and rested his hand on Arthur's. "He must be a good friend to have earned your trust so."

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "He has done much for me."

There was a moment of silence when Geoffrey retracted his hand and reached for a goblet of wine. "I admit, things are much different here than when Uther ruled."

"Yes," Arthur agreed, taking his own goblet and swirling the contents. "Different but better. Camelot is much more peaceful now. We've made treaties with other kingdoms. I do not wish to be at war all the time. My people do not deserve that."

"I agree," Geoffrey said immediately. "But surely you must assert your dominance and power as a King? Peace is wonderful but other kingdoms may take that as weakness and attack. Not everyone is looking for peace."

"I know." Arthur rubbed his face tiredly. "But we have to try to unite this land. Fighting gets us no where except killing good men. There was a point when I didn't believe that, but Merlin made sure to knock it into me after I foolishly almost set Queen Annis against Camelot."

Geoffrey's lips tightened slightly at the manservant's name. "Indeed," he murmured. "But surely you do not heed the advice of your manservant all the time?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "What business is it to you?"

"Arthur, I am your friend! I am not here to offend you or insult your choices, but is it truly wise?" Geoffrey gripped Arthur's hand once more, staring pleadingly into the King's eyes. "I understand that Merlin has good advice to give. I agree with peace. However, Merlin is not a knight nor is he accustomed to military training. It would be wiser to listen to someone with such a background instead."

Arthur seemed conflicted as he gazed down at his hand enclosed by Geoffrey's. He had forgotten how close he had once been to Geoffrey; despite Geoffrey being older, Arthur had always been taller and the more dominant of the two. From a young age, he liked the control he had over Geoffrey. He still respected the knight, but the two boys always knew who the Prince was and therefore who was the leader. They had often bullied other children and had 'special friends' but the two boys remained quite close through childhood until Geoffrey moved away.

Because of all this, Arthur began to feel slightly angry. Geoffrey was patronizing him and it almost seemed like Geoffrey was trying to assert dominance over _Arthur_.

"I can fill that role for you Arthur." Geoffrey was saying, still gripping Arthur's hand and gazing at him with pleading eyes. Arthur snorted slightly. Those pleading eyes only worked on him when Merlin did them.

Geoffrey stopped.

"I … appreciate your concerns, Geoffrey," Arthur began, staring at the man with an intense gaze. He didn't notice the way the man's eyes dilated or Geoffrey's throat swallowing. "But I do not appreciate the true reason you came here."

"Arthur?" Geoffrey asked.

Arthur swiftly removed his hand from Geoffrey's grip and grabbed the knight by the front of his shirt, yanking him forward. "You are trying to assert your dominance over me." Geoffrey shook his head. "Or are you trying to control me?" Arthur asked. "Our childhood is over Geoffrey. I am King and I know when someone is trying to control me. Do not patronize me."

The King released Geoffrey, and the knight gasped.

"Get out." Arthur ordered.

"If I am trying to control you then what is Merlin doing?" Geoffrey finally asked, his voice growing louder. "He has you answering to his every desire!" Geoffrey's eyes had watered slightly, and he left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Arthur?" A voice from the bed asked timidly.

Arthur's head snapped around and he quickly walked over to his manservant. "Merlin, I'm sorry for waking you up. What did you hear?"

"The door slam?" Merlin looked confused as he rubbed his eyes with a small fist. Arthur sighed in relief and smiled at his adorable manservant.

Walking down the halls of the castle, Geoffrey grinned to himself. His plan was put into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

To those who were confused by what I meant by OOC, that means "out of character". So Arthur and Merlin's character traits are slightly different then to how they act in the show, but it's only slightly different don't worry! And Arthur's character is explained too :) Don't worry this is definitely merthur because I honestly just love them 3

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

A couple of days later, Arthur held another meeting for his knights, this time at the round table.

"The thieves have moved from the northern border, ransacking small villages in the night," Arthur stated. "I have decided to send out a group of knights to deal with this threat."

The talking amongst the knights began; how many knights would go, how long it would take to reach the northern border, what guard Camelot could let go on such a mission.

Arthur wasn't sure which group of knights to send out. He could send out a lower rank of knights, which would leave the higher ranking knights in Camelot's defense, but would not guarantee the immediate removal of the threat.

"Geoffrey, what do you think?" Arthur asked without thinking. It was an old impulse from his childhood to ask Geoffrey's opinion.

Without hesitating, Geoffrey moved to stand next to and slightly behind Arthur. "Send out the higher ranking knights. Camelot is not under attack and faces no threats. Besides, the knights will deal with the thieves immediately and can come back to Camelot fast if they are needed."

"Yes, that was what I was thinking," Arthur turned slightly and smiled at Geoffrey, missing the looks of surprise of many of the knights' faces to see their King ask advice from Geoffrey instead of sharing his thoughts with Merlin.

But this was a trivial matter, so Arthur's closest knights brushed off the feeling of surprise and confusion.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his room, enjoying the lunch Merlin had brought up for him. Initially, Merlin had sat with him to eat (Merlin continuously stole food from Arthur's plate, so Arthur finally went to the kitchens and told them to make two plates so his manservant could eat with him), but now the dark-haired boy moved around the room, cleaning up the mess Arthur had managed to created in the fifteen minutes he had been alone before Merlin had brought up the food.

"Honestly Arthur, I don't know how anyone could be this messy!" Merlin was plopped on the floor, folding clothing and sheets into various piles.

"That's your job Merlin," Arthur grinned. "You clean up my messes."

"Yes, well you probably make half these messes on purpose because you're a prat and want me to suffer!" Merlin complained dramatically.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip of water. There was silence as Merlin stood up and stretched, and then turned towards the dresser to put Arthur's clothes away.

Arthur jumped as Merlin suddenly tripped over his own two feet and fell hard to the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur gripped the handles of his chairs, unsure if he should get up, when he saw Merlin's shoulders shaking.

Merlin rolled over laughing hysterically.

"Merlin," Arthur slowly relaxed, settling back in his chair. "Are you okay?" He asked slowly.

Merlin still had giggles coming out of his mouth, but he raised himself onto his elbows, a wide smile on his lips and a faint blush from laughter and embarrassment covering his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine," Merlin was still laughing slightly. "I tripped over nothing!"

The hilarity of this fact outweighed Merlin's embarrassment as he laughed, grinning at Arthur. Arthur shook his head, now relaxed in his chair and turned his head slightly to the side to hide his fond smile. Merlin stood, still giggling and went to finish his work.

"My King?" A guard at the door stuck his head in.

"Yes?"

"Sir Geoffrey is here to see you." The guard bowed and opened the door wider, and the knight walked in.

Arthur nodded, eyes narrowing slightly in remembrance of the conversation that had taken place a few days prior. The knight moved further into the room as the door shut behind him.

"Arthur…" Geoffrey was looking down. "I want to apologize for what I said. The way I acted was completely unfit for that of a knight and though it was done in concern for you, it is no excuse for what I did." The knight's eyes flickered up to Arthur and then back down. His hands were held behind his back. "I am only here to apologize because even I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I only hope that we can try to regain our friendship."

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, considering Geoffrey's words. If he had taken a look at his manservant, he would have noticed that Merlin was frozen in spot. But Arthur was instead reminded of his childhood and all that he missed from that time as he gazed at Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey," Arthur stood and grinned widely. "You are already forgiven. You're my best friend; you know me better than anyone. Your words were out of turn but I accept your apology. Besides, they did have some truth. I do need a second opinion in military matters, and you give me good advice."

Geoffrey lifted his head a relaxed his stance. "Thank you Arthur." He moved forward to grip Arthur's shoulder. "I was so angry at myself for the past few days. I only worry about you because you have less people you can trust now that you're King."

"I know," Arthur nodded, reaching out to sling his arm around Geoffrey's shoulders, exactly as he used to do when they were younger, and pulled him closer. "But it doesn't matter now."

Geoffrey grinned up at the King. "I never pegged you as the sentimental type Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You did say you know me better than anyone."

"Yes, and I do." Geoffrey laughed. "So I know you are quite sentimental."

"Well, only with those that matter." Arthur tugged Geoffrey towards the door. "Come, let's get to training with the others."

If Arthur had bothered to look back, he would've seen his manservant still frozen near his dresser with a look of confusion and hurt in his eyes.

* * *

please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter was quite short so here's another! :D

* * *

A week later, Geoffrey was with Arthur's knights. He liked the men well enough, though he had to remain highly cautious of Leon, who knew Geoffrey from childhood; albeit not as closely as Arthur did.

Geoffrey was speaking to Lancelot, one of his least favourite knights. Lancelot was respected as the most kind-hearted knight and had the reputation of being the most loyal knight to Arthur, though the other knights in Arthur's main guard could certainly give him a run for his money. Geoffrey appreciated Lancelot's loyalty to Arthur, but he needed the gain the spot of 'the most loyal knight'.

"You seem troubled," Geoffrey smiled at Lancelot warmly.

"I am." Lancelot smiled back tiredly.

"What troubles you? Surely it is nothing too bad?" Geoffrey faked concern.

"It's nothing." Lancelot smiled. "I do not wish to trouble others with my petty worries."

"Sir Lancelot, I am sure it is not petty!" Geoffrey exclaimed. "I know you well enough to know that if something is troubling you, it is something of importance."

Lancelot hesitated, but the smiled. "It is a girl, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey grinned. "Ah, this is trouble I can understand."

Lancelot laughed slightly. "I love her very much, and I want to ask for her hand in marriage, but I am very worried about actually proposing. I want it to be perfect. Gwen deserves that much."

Geoffrey pretended to be thinking while he inwardly laughed hysterically. It seemed that all his plans would come in to place faster than he expected!

"I do not think I can help you there, my friend." Geoffrey said. "But surely you can practice the proposal before? I'm sure Merlin would be willing to help you. I noticed you are good friends and Merlin seems like the kind of person who would want to help. Especially because he is good friends with Gwen."

Lancelot's expression cleared. "You're right! Merlin would know exactly what Gwen wants! He can help me with the ring too!"

Geoffrey clapped Lancelot on the back. "I'm glad I could help."

* * *

"Gaius? Can I ask you something?"

Gaius looked up at his son in everything but blood and nodded. "Of course Merlin."

The two men were seated at the table, finishing up lunch.

"What exactly is Sir Geoffrey's relationship with Arthur?" Merlin looked curious.

Gaius paused, moving the dishes to the side of the table. Merlin seemed to understand the seriousness of the conversation and moved his own dishes.

"Merlin, there is something you need to understand about Arthur." Gaius started. "Do you remember how Arthur acted when you first met him?"

Merlin snorted. "Like a prat and a bully."

"Exactly." Gaius nodded. "In his childhood, Arthur was ten times worse. He would treat girls like objects and treat his servants like slaves. He found humour in other people's pain and misery."

Merlin looked confused. "What-?"

"Let me finish, and then you can ask questions." Gaius smiled slightly. "Ever since Arthur's birth, he has been mainly influenced by his father. Uther's relationship with Arthur always wavered between love for his son and hate that his wife died because of his son. Because of this, Arthur was a very vicious child growing up. I believe he thought love and hate to be one and the same, and he had a very hard time expressing his true feelings. I have no doubt you've noticed some of his more potent emotions from time to time."

Merlin nodded.

"Arthur has grown a lot since then and I believe that because he knows you still trust him despite his lapses into rage and hatred, he has matured greatly into the King we have today." Gaius continued with the story. "Geoffrey has known Arthur from a young age, and as children, they were always together. It was hard to tell who influenced the other, because Arthur was always in charge and always the leader, but a few words from Geoffrey could have Arthur flying into a rage and beating up an innocent servant. Geoffrey encouraged Arthur's more violent side. And no one could separate the two boys. Arthur listened to Geoffrey's every word. A lot of people were more fearful of Geoffrey than Arthur, because Geoffrey was ruthless and anyone he disliked would be out of the Prince's favour. Obviously, not many people liked Geoffrey, but Uther didn't seem to see anything wrong with the two boys, and knighted Geoffrey. To be honest Merlin, I was very nervous that once Arthur became King, Camelot would not be a peaceful place. I was almost certain it would be worse than when Uther ruled. Arthur back then was not pleasant. He was very cruel. However, Geoffrey left Camelot when his mother cause a great scandal amongst Uther's knights, and only returned now."

There was silence as Merlin absorbed the story. "So they're just really good friends?"

Gaius hesitated. "I think they were very close as teenagers." Gaius said softly. "It has always been apparent that Geoffrey lusted after Arthur and Arthur's power. I know it is not love that Geoffrey feels, and despite their childhood, Arthur definitely does not feel the same way."

"Still," Merlin muttered. "They seem awfully close now."

"Well," Gaius sighed. "Geoffrey is very manipulative. He's sneaking his way back into Arthur's life perfectly. No doubt you've already seen Arthur's tendency to seek advice from Geoffrey or to just spend time with the knight."

Merlin nodded.

"However," Gaius patted Merlin's hand. "Geoffrey cannot account for how much Arthur cares for you. Don't worry for now Merlin, Arthur is just excited about his old friend. He will be back to normal in no time."

Merlin's eyes had drifted down to the table. He now understood why Geoffrey seemed to dislike Merlin so much. Merlin hoped that Geoffrey hadn't realised Merlin's own feelings for the King.

* * *

Merlin walked with Lancelot later that night, laughing and talking as the knight described how he wanted to propose to Gwen.

"Alright, lover boy," Merlin laughed. "Just please show me the ring!" Merlin's eyes were sparkling. "I'm so happy for you and Gwen."

Lancelot laughed. "Alright, alright, we're here!"

The two men entered Lancelot's chambers, not noticing Geoffrey and Arthur, who were taking a walk down the hallway.

"Where is it…" Lancelot was on his knees, reaching into an inconspicuous drawer as Merlin stood behind him, eager to see the ring. "Tell me if the ring is a good choice, I don't want Gwen to hate it. I want her to be happy with the ring."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Gwen would love anything as long as it's not too flashy. It's more important that you're proposing!"

"Ah!" Lancelot straightened his back, and turned, still on his knees. He slowly opened the box and Merlin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't seem to make a noise.

"Well?" Lancelot asked nervously.

"Yes!" Merlin grinned, gently taking the ring. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He threw his arms around Lancelot as the knight stood up, grinning. "You like it?"

Merlin nodded. "Gwen will love it, it's perfect for her! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"She hasn't said yes yet." Lancelot's cheeks were pink.

Merlin waved a hand dismissively, gently handing the ring back to the knight. "But she will."

Lancelot smiled. "And you'll be my best man?"

Merlin gaped. "Me?" He squeaked. "Yes! Of course! I would love to!"

Lancelot tugged Merlin back into a hug.

* * *

Geoffrey stopped speaking and Arthur looked at him. "What is it?"

The knight pointed through a window, and Arthur's heart stopped dead in his chest. Lancelot was kneeling in front of Merlin with a ring.

NO!

Arthur's heart plummeted violently in his chest when he saw the look of joy on Merlin's face and heard Merlin's excited answer. Something ice cold slid down his throat and settled in his stomach when he saw Merlin throw his arms around Lancelot.

Arthur stepped away from the window back into the shadows, and then swiftly turned on his heels, storming back through the castle. He vaguely heard Geoffrey hurrying to catch up.

Lancelot, Sir Lancelot; the most loyal knight to the King. Arthur sneered. Lancelot had betrayed him in the worst way possible. But then again, perhaps Lancelot had not known of Arthur's feelings for his manservant. But Arthur had made them clear enough. No one was to touch Merlin! Merlin was his!

Snarling, Arthur punched the wall with the side of his fist as he stopped in an abandoned hallway. He panted slightly, not from physical exertion, but from the wild thoughts going through his head.

"Arthur?" Geoffrey asked softly. "Arthur, are you not happy for you manservant?"

Arthur closed his eyes, still facing away from his friend. "No," his voice was raspy. "No, I'm not happy. Nothing about this situation is happy. Lancelot has betrayed me and Merlin is-"

Arthur's voice caught slightly in rage. Merlin was now taken by Lancelot – this meant Arthur's boundaries regarding his manservant were even stricter. He wouldn't be able to touch his manservant like he used to or tease him like he used to or ask (demand) Merlin to stay late into the night …

Arthur punched the wall again and continued on.

"Arthur, if there's anything you need …" Geoffrey wrapped his hand around Arthur's wrist, halting his movements. "I've known you since childhood after all. I know this is hard for you, but let me be your friend. Don't push me away in anger."

Arthur felt himself trembling. "Oh, god." Arthur bowed his head. He was going to be physically sick! Merlin was his, had always been only his. But he wasn't. Lancelot had taken him.

_Merlin is MINE!_

But now he wasn't and Arthur didn't know what to do.

His chest was heaving and his vision was darkening at the edges. He was going to kill Lancelot. He would make an example of what would happen if anyone dared touch Merlin…

But he couldn't. He saw how happy Merlin was. Merlin obviously chose Lancelot over Arthur. It hurt even more knowing that Merlin did in fact have a preference for boys, but obviously held no feelings for Arthur.

_He probably knew!_ Arthur thought viciously. All this time, pining after Merlin and protecting him with his life and doing things he knew would please the manservant … Merlin was probably laughing his head off at Arthur, while taking advantage of Arthur's feelings!

_How can you think that?_ A small voice in his head asked, but his rage easily ignored it.

"Arthur!" Geoffrey's voice seeped into his consciousness. "Arthur please! You're scaring me!"

Arthur blinked slowly and realised he was hunched over laughing manically. The King straightened up slowly, and then reached for Geoffrey.

"Come." Arthur took Geoffrey by the wrist and walked down the halls towards his rooms.

"What do you need?" Geoffrey asked.

"Only you." Arthur kept his eyes forward as he slowly fell piece by piece into the Arthur Geoffrey knew so well. "All I need is you."

"Of course Arthur." Geoffrey murmured, lips turning up into a small smile.

His plan had fallen into place and Merlin would soon be gone.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you though :)


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHHH! sorry for the long wait! I seriously love you guys for liking this story so here you go!

also, i didn't edit :) i feel so bad that i'm just uploading this and i'll edit later :P

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was up early for once. He stretched like a cat under the warm covers; a grin lighting up his face as he thought of Lancelot and Gwen. Unfortunately, Lancelot had to wait for Elyan to return to Camelot from a patrol in two weeks to get his approval, and then Lancelot was going to propose two weeks after that, when the couple celebrated their three years of exclusivity. Merlin stretched one last time and then got out of bed, wincing slightly at the cold floor under his bare feet. He quickly changed his clothes and washed his face and teeth and then headed out to the door, grabbing a sandwich from Gaius.

Merlin hummed as he walked through the slowly waking castle. The morning was slightly cool and the rising sun made everything seem warmer and more magical. Merlin felt at peace.

The manservant walked through the kitchens, making a good breakfast for Arthur, blushing slightly at the thought of the King. Merlin had realized early on in his relationship with Arthur that he felt strongly about the prat, but he only realized last year that his feelings were those of love. Since then, he had gone through many emotional panic attacks – all of which Gwen helped him through – deciding how best to handle his new found emotions for the King. Now he was trying to ignore his feelings and focus on making Arthur the best King and person he could possibly be. No matter how many times Gwen and Lancelot (the only two who knew of his feelings) told him Arthur cared for him too, Merlin didn't see it. Besides, even if Arthur had a preference for men, there was no way he would like Merlin in that way. Merlin was nothing special.

Merlin shook himself slightly, reprimanding himself for thinking negative thoughts on a beautiful day.

When he was done with the meal, Merlin walked through the castle, making his way to Arthur's room.

_It would be nice to wake him up with a kiss…_

Merlin finally arrived at Arthur's room, and slowly opened the door. He stepped into the room and turned to put the food down while glancing at Arthur's sleeping figure.

The King was peacefully sleeping in his bed and Merlin almost didn't want to wake him up. The manservant went over to the windows and began drawing the curtains.

"Time to wake up Arthur! You've got a long day of training ahead of you!" Merlin said cheerfully while moving around the room.

The King groaned slightly and pulled the covers up higher to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

"Arthur no!" Merlin laughed slightly and grabbed the covers trying to yank them from the King's grasp.

Arthur tugged back slightly, and Merlin gave a harsher tug … and ended up sprawled on the floor.

The manservant sat up slightly, blinking, with the covers still in his hands, to see a very annoyed, _and very naked_, Arthur sitting up.

"Yes, Merlin, I'm up." The King seemed to have no shame as he slipped off the bed and pulled on a pair of trousers.

Merlin's face was entirely red. "Arthur!"

"What?" The King continued to walk towards his table. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Merlin's brow furrowed. Arthur seemed especially annoyed and irritated this morning. Merlin couldn't think of anything recently that would put Arthur in such a mood.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin asked as he got up and began making the bed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Arthur had sat down and had begun eating.

"You just seem a little troubled about something this morning." Merlin moved away from the bed and went to go sit with Arthur.

"No."

Merlin froze, his hand still gripping the back of the chair to Arthur's right. Arthur's tone had been cold as he ordered Merlin to stop, and Merlin began to think something was seriously angering the King.

"Get started on your chores immediately. We have a long day today. The knights have been lacking in training, and I have to sort that out." Arthur waved his hand and continued to eat.

Merlin slowly moved away from the table "Okay." He left Arthur's chambers in confusion; the knights were not lacking in training, so why had Arthur used that excuse?

* * *

"Arthur!"

The King turned at the sound of Geoffrey's voice.

"Yes?"

"Look who I found!" Geoffrey seemed extremely excited, so Arthur glanced at the two figures standing behind the knight. Arthur smiled a little uneasily. The two men used to be Arthur's 'friends' (they were more like thugs who agreed with everything Arthur said). These were the two knights that had been with Arthur when he had first met Merlin.

"Ah, Lucas, Matthew." Arthur nodded his head in greeting.

"They said they hadn't spoken to you in a few years!" Geoffrey moved closer.

"Yes, well I need the best of the best in my inner circle of knights." Arthur stated.

"But we used to be good friends with them!" Geoffrey spoke quieter, as if their conversation was confidential and extremely important. "Why don't you give them another chance to prove themselves? They are extremely loyal to you Arthur and you have to admit you did leave them rather cruelly."

Arthur hesitated. The knights used to be Arthur's 'entourage', but he didn't need that anymore. On the other hand, his old friends did at least deserve a chance to prove themselves.

"Okay, you can train with us today." Arthur agreed.

"Thank you, my King." Matthew smiled. "I have to admit, I look forward to proving myself today."

"Me too!" Lucas agreed. "It's been a while since we've trained with you and we miss our younger years."

Arthur smiled back, feeling extremely guilty. He could not recall exactly why he had left Matthew and Lucas behind when he had become King, but he knew it had something to do with when he had met Lancelot and decided that was the type of knight he wanted to surround himself with.

Arthur turned away to grab his sword. _Lancelot_. Obviously, leaving Lucas and Matthew behind for someone like Lancelot was a mistake. He could see that now.

* * *

Percival was a very observant person. He was known to be a quieter knight and preferred to watch from afar to make an unbiased judgment of actions. He was very adept at reading facial and body movements and could pick out most lies. And so, Percival was the first person to notice something was wrong between Arthur and Merlin.

Over the past week, Arthur seemed to be drawing farther and farther away from his manservant and closer to the knight Geoffrey. Percival had heard from Leon about Geoffrey and Arthur's childhood, but he had disregarded it because he _knew_ Arthur and he knew that the King would never go back to the way he was. At least not with Merlin around.

But Merlin was not around. At all times of the day, Percival could see Merlin doing chores that didn't require him around the King. Not to mention Geoffrey was constantly with the King, so Merlin and Arthur were never alone. Merlin's absence in Arthur's life was changing Arthur subtlety so far. The King seemed to be colder and more uncaring towards his knights. Percival didn't like it.

But Percival could also see the looks Arthur gave Merlin when he thought no one was looking. There was longing, anger, sadness, betrayal, and, hidden very deep, love. It made Percival very curious to know what was going through the King's mind, because there were rumours going around the younger knights that Merlin had betrayed the King somehow. Percival didn't know the origination of the rumours, but they had traveled fast and there were already quite a few knights and lords who believed that Merlin was out of the King's favour. Already, tension was stirring between the younger and lower ranks of knights and on more than one occasion Percival had caught them openly mocking Merlin and trying to make his job as a servant more difficult. Merlin, on his part, did nothing in retaliation of these attacks. Neither did Arthur.

"What is wrong with you today?" Arthur's annoyed voice rang out amongst the knights in the training field. Gwaine took a step back from where he had been half-heartedly attacking the shield Merlin was holding.

"I just don't think this is proper training is all." Gwaine said calmly. "What does this achieve? Merlin doesn't even have a sword. He doesn't move around like a knight. No where in battle will we face a men standing still holding a shield."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrow, as though he saw Gwaine's point but was trying to find a reason as to why Gwaine was wrong. Suddenly, Geoffrey stepped forward.

"Who are you to question the King in such a matter?" Geoffrey was flanked by two knights Percival recognized as Lucas and Matthew. He knew them to be some of the less honourable and more blood-thirsty knights. "The King has asked us to train and we shall do so. In battle, there are many occasions that the enemy will drop their swords and beg for mercy. The King recognizes that you _must not show mercy_. In war, you must kill your enemy and move on. It is the only way to win!"

The surrounding knights took up a cheer at the end, but Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon stood silent. Percival could see the hesitance and reluctance in Arthur's eyes that was quickly masked.

"Is that what you truly believe?" Merlin's voice rang out suddenly, silencing everyone. Arthur's eyes cut to Merlin's face. "Arthu- My Lord, surely you don't believe that you must kill everyone. There is more than just killing. The war doesn't even need to happen if you talk to your enemies and try to understand-"

"Ah!" Geoffrey laughed suddenly. "The servant thinks he knows better than the knights!" There was mocking laughter amongst the crowd. "He thinks he knows better than the King!"

The grumbling and laughter spread and grew in intensity.

"Hey, wait-" Gwaine moved, but was restrained by Merlin's hand on his arm. Percival saw Merlin give Gwaine a sad smile as he shook his head. Percival immediately understood. Merlin didn't want any of the knights to come to his defense because they would in turn be shunned by Geoffrey and removed from protecting Arthur.

"Matthew, why don't you show Gwaine what the King expects?" Geoffrey stepped back and Matthew came forward, swinging his sword.

The knight immediately attacked the servant's shield, and Merlin nearly buckled from the force. Percival could see Gwaine clenching his fists and Lancelot restraining himself from moving forward.

Suddenly, Merlin cried out as the shield fell from his grip and the manservant fell to the ground, hunched over.

"Merlin!" Lancelot couldn't restrain himself and he moved forward. Merlin uncurled slightly as Lancelot helped him up, and Percival could see that Matthew had managed to cut Merlin along his side. The tunic was already seeped with red.

"He needs Gaius!" Lancelot spoke frantically. "I can take him."

Percival blinked in shock at the blazing rage in Arthur's eyes as he observed Merlin and Lancelot. What surprised Percival even more was that Arthur did nothing to help Merlin. Always, _always_, when Merlin got hurt, Arthur would check over the servant for any other injuries and take him immediately to help. Arthur stood stiffly and spoke through clenched teeth. "Fine. Go."

The servant and the knights headed towards the castle.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur spoke up.

"Yes?" The manservant turned slightly, wincing from the pain.

"This isn't an excuse to slack off. I expect to see you tonight doing your chores."

* * *

please let me know what you think :)


End file.
